


Cop Car

by bmnugent



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff, High School AU, Modern AU, Romance, high school couples, very little Jake Griffin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmnugent/pseuds/bmnugent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He fell in love with her in the back of a cop car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cop Car

**Author's Note:**

> This was for an Anon prompt on Tumblr! Inspired by the song Cop Car by Keith Urban. Sorry for any grammar mistakes!

The bell to dismiss the mass of high school students rings. She flips her book shut, gathers her things, and heads out into the wide hallway. It’s packed with students who are navigating to their locker, groups of friends crowded near doors and discussing plans for the weekend, and freshmen who are hurrying not to miss their bus ride home.

Abby hugs her biology book close to her chest as she pushes through large groups of sophomores and juniors. Breaking free of the younger students, she see’s Marcus leaning against a locker next to her own. There’s a rush of adrenaline that courses through her upon seeing him there, a feeling that soon accompanies one of guilt.

For the past couple of months, she had been flopping back and forth between him and Jake Griffin. She had convinced herself that Jake was more of the ‘boyfriend material’ she was looking for, and when she had conveyed that to Marcus, she could tell how it had broken his heart in half.

But he hadn’t stopped trying to win her over. 

“What are you still doing here,” she says with a bit of amusement. “It’s Friday afternoon. Don’t you have somewhere more important to be?” Her perfectly manicured eyebrows lift in suggestion and he smirks at her, watching as she deposits her things into her assigned locker.

“I do, actually,” he says with arms crossed. “But I can’t go unless you’re with me.”

She shuts her locker, locks it, and tightens the straps on her book bag. Her eyes narrow in suspicion and she licks her lips.

“What are you talking about?”

“Tell me you don’t have plans tonight,” he begs. And just as she opens her mouth to break the news to him, her phone vibrates in her pocket. Taking it out, she notices it’s a text message from Jake.

Jake Griffin: Still on for our date tonight, right?

Her fingers hover above the keyboard. She wants to see Jake, but there’s something about the way Marcus is looking at her that makes her type the reply:

‘Jake, I’m so sorry. Something important came up. I can’t make it tonight. Maybe tomorrow?’

She slips the phone back into her pocket and looks up at the dark eyed boy in front of her. 

“I don’t have plans tonight.” He smiles. “Now where are you taking me?”

“You’ll see.”

—

He leads her out to his Jeep, walks around to the passenger side and opens the door for her. She shyly accepts the hand he holds out to help hoist her up into the lifted vehicle, making sure she’s fully in the seat before he closes the door for her.

After he settles into the Jeep himself, he throws his book bag into the backseat and starts the engine.

“Now would be a good time to tell your parents you’ll be out late tonight,” he says as he pulls onto the road.

“How late,” she asks, letting her head roll to the side, her lips pressed together in an unamused line. The truth was, though, she was excited at the thought of spending the night with him. She hadn’t done anything that risky with Jake.

“Like… ‘you’re sleeping over at Aurora’s’ late,” he says before turning the volume up on his stereo, some alternative rock song blasting through the speakers. 

And with the sun beating down on them, her hair flying wildly in the wind, and the music echoing as they drive down an old highway, she smiles.

It’s not until the sun is setting when she notices the ‘No Trespassing’ sign bolted to the broken down wire fence. When he drives right past it, she turns her seat to look after it once last time.

“Are we supposed to be here,” she asks, turning back in her seat to face him.

“Since when do you care about stuff like that?” She rolls her eyes as he slows the Jeep. They’ve driven off road for a few minutes until he’s come to a clearing that he backs the Jeep into. “We’re here,” he says with an excited smile, jumping out from the vehicle and walking around to the back. The back door pops open, and when she meets him around the corner, he’s got a blanket laid out for them in the back of his Jeep.

“Marcus,” she says lovingly, her eyes passing over the blanket that holds their dinner and a few cold sodas. “What’s this?”

He’s standing there, shuffling nervously, and his hands are suddenly in his pockets.

“You said Jake Griffin was boyfriend material.” She frowns. “I can be boyfriend material, too. I just… wanted to show you.” She’s speechless as she goes back and forth, looking from him to the scene in front of her. Turning in her spot, she surveys the area and notices he’s brought her to a landing strip, the brightly colored lights shining in the growing darkness. “I’m sorry if it’s not what you expected. I-“

“I love it,” she says suddenly, turning to face him once more. “Marcus.” She says his name with a smile on her lips. “This is amazing.” He nods, a smile of his own starting to spread, and he hops up onto the back of the Jeep. He pats the empty spot next to him, and she climbs up to join him.

He hands her one of the sandwiches he’s made, and a soda, as he explains how he’s come to find his place. And before long, one of the planes is getting in position to take off. He watches her tense as the plane gains speed, growing closer and closer to them until it finally lifts from the runway and gains air.

Her eyes are wide, mouth open, and she’s in complete wonder. He’s never seen anything as beautiful as the girl sitting next to him. He wants to stay out here all night with her, laying back on the blankets and watching planes take off together.

But they’re startled when two cop cars come racing down the runway, their blue lights clashing with the colorful ones embedded in the runway. His first instinct is to pack up their things, jump back into the Jeep, and speed off.

“Should we run for it,” she asks in a panicked voice, gripping the edge of the tailgate and preparing herself to run.

“Your parents are going to kill me,” he says with dread.

—

She’s sitting to his left, in the back of the cop car. They’re both handcuffed, but the only thing he cares about is getting her back home… without her parents grounding her for becoming a teenage fugitive.

The officers are talking near the hood of their car, taking their time and casting glances their way every now and again. He lets his head rest against his seat, knowing there was nothing either one of them could do to get out of this situation.

He looks over at her, expecting her to be pissed beyond all reason, but she’s giggling.

“You should’ve seen your face when they caught us,” she says, holding up her cuffed hands. 

“In my defense, this isn’t how I imagined our date.”

“So this was a date,” she says flirtatiously, catching him off guard. He’s seconds away from answering her, but the officers are opening each of their doors and pulling each of them out from the backseat.

The cuffs are unlocked.

“You two are free to go, but do not come back here again. Got it?” The tall uniformed man is staring blankly at Marcus, who only nods his head. “Alright, then. Get out of here.”

And with that, Abby loops her arm through his, dragging him back to the Jeep. He reaches out to slam shut the back door of his Jeep when she pulls hard on his arm, spinning him around to face her. 

Her hand catches the side of his face as she tugs him down to catch his lips with hers. He’s frozen in the moment, unable to think or do much of anything with her kissing him. It’s a sweet, innocent first kiss and just when he thinks she’s going to pull away, she parts her mouth to let her tongue sweep across his bottom lip. 

His arm snakes around her waist, pulling her flush against his body as their kiss deepens by the second. She’s only ever kissed two other boys, one being Jake Griffin, and the other some faceless boy who’s name she couldn’t remember from it being that long ago. But kissing him, letting her tongue slide against his, pulling his lip into her mouth to suck on, smiling against his lips, it feels like she’s been kissing him for years.

And when they finally break apart for air, it seems the kiss has given him the courage he’s been looking for all night.

“This was a date,” he admits, slightly breathless from their heated exchange. The wind picks up and tosses around her long hair. He reaches up with a hand to tuck her bangs back behind her ear.

“I know,” she says with a shy smile.

“I want to be your boyfriend,” he says firmly, his hands still gripping her waist as she stands toe to toe with him.

“I know,” she says again, her hands drawing up his chest and coming to rest behind his neck, fingers clasped together.

The police officer is quick to yell out upon seeing the couple still in the restricted area, their arms around one another. He shines his flash light, nearly blinding the two of them.

“You’ve got ten seconds to get in that Jeep and get out of here,” he hollers over the sound of planes taking off in the background.

Marcus looks down at her with wide, brown eyes.

“Can I be your boyfriend,” he asks quickly, a hesitant smile playing on his face.

“Yes,” she says instantly, smiling and nearly jumping her spot as the police officer grows closer to them.

“I mean it, you two,” the cop says again.

She leans up on her toes, pressing another kiss to his lips before taking off for the Jeep. He’s right behind her, jumping into the driver’s spot and starting the engine. The Jeep’s wheels spit out dust and rocks as he maneuvers through the dirt road.


End file.
